Max Peltier
Max Peltier is the main antagonist in the 1995 thriller film Strange Days. He was portrayed by , who also played Chance Wilder in Harley Davidson and the Marlboro Man, and Sonny Forelli in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Biography Max Peltier is a private investigator and a close friend of Lenny Nero, a former LAPD officer who now sells special "SQUID" recordings (Superconducting Quantum Interference Device) to customers. Max is hired by a corrupt music industrialist named Philo Gant to watch over his girlfriend, Faith Justin (who once had a relationship with Lenny), after her friend Iris tells her she had witnessed the murder of an influential black rapper named Jeriko One, at the hands of two corrupt LAPD officers. Philo fears that the police's pursuit of Iris will lead back to him and his illegal assets would be in jeopardy, so he sends Iris away so she cannot be traced to him but is concerned that Faith might now be unintentionally involved in the conspiracy. Iris finds Lenny and tries to give him a SQUID recording proving that Jeriko One was murdered. However, she is soon killed herself by an unknown killer, who sends Lenny a SQUID recording of him raping and murdering Iris. Lenny shows the recording to Max, who tells him that he will use his connections to try and identify the killer. Later, Lenny retrieves the disc of Jeriko's death but is attacked by the officers who murdered him, demanding that Lenny hand them the disc. Lenny refuses and after several attempts on his life, Lenny escapes with the disc. After Lenny's associate Tick is rendered physically and mentally vegetative after being exposed to highly amplified SQUID signals, Max and Lenny agree that whoever is responsible cannot be charged for murder as Tick is still technically alive. Lenny tells Max that they should make the recording of Jeriko One's death public, but Max responds by telling him that it would cause an enormous riot and chaos would reign. Lenny comes to suspect that Philo is the one who murdered Iris and tries to convince Faith, whom he still has strong feelings for, to leave him, fearing that she will be next. However, Lenny later discovers Philo's body in a hotel suite, also in a vegetative state due to strong SQUID signals. Lenny plays another SQUID recording from the killer showing Faith being gagged and raped, but this turns out to be a setup. The recording reveals that Max is the killer and that he and Faith are apparently in love with each other. Max enters the hotel suite and aims a gun at Lenny, revealing that he and Faith had become very close since Philo hired him to spy on her, especially since Max had previously known her through Lenny. Max had then wanted Philo dead after he later hired him to assassinate her. Max proceeds to shoot Philo in the head, planning to frame Lenny for his murder since Lenny had been seen on many occasions harassing Philo (fearing for Faith's safety), and Max having retaliated by killing Lenny since he was on Philo's payroll. Max also reveals that he sent the SQUID recordings of his various murders to Lenny so that the police would find them in his possession, only framing him further. Faith then enters the room and appears affectionate towards Max, but ends up attacking him after he attempts to shoot Lenny, revealing that she still has feelings for him too. A vicious fight ensues, with Max stabbing Lenny in the back with a knife before being hurled over the edge of the hotel balcony. Max clings onto Lenny's tie and attempts to drag him over the edge as well, but Lenny pulls the knife out of his back and uses it to cut him loose. A screaming Max then falls to his death onto the roof of a news van, during the celebration of the new millennium. Gallery Max Peltier.png|Max having a drink with his friend Lenny Nero at a bar Max Peltier 2.png|Max speaking with Lenny at a nightclub Max Peltier 3.png|Max is shown a recording of a murder sent to Lenny by an unknown killer Max Peltier 4.png|Max warns Lenny to be careful now that a killer has him in his sights Max Peltier 5.png|Max spying on his employer, the corrupt Philo Gant, whilst calling Lenny Max Peltier 6.png|Max meets with Lenny to discuss the killer's motives Max Peltier 7.png|Max is asked by Lenny to keep an eye on Philo and his girlfriend, Faith Justin Max Peltier 8.png|Max reveals himself as the killer to Lenny Max Peltier 9.png|Max explaining his motives to Lenny before attempting to kill him Max Peltier 10.png|Max loses his wig during his fight with Lenny and is left dangling from a balcony Max's death.png|Max falls to his death after Lenny cuts him loose Max's death 2.png|Max crashes onto the roof of a van, killing him Category:Male Category:Pure Evil Category:Incriminators Category:Sadists Category:Traitor Category:Serial Killers Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Rapists Category:Conspirators Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Psychopath